J'ai tout perdu
by sevmia
Summary: OS. Hermionne, abandonnée par tous à cause de son amour pour Severus. Mais s'il mourrait, que lui resterait-il?


**J'ai tout perdu**

J'ai tout perdu. Mes amis, ma famille, ma vie, Lui.

Quand je leur ai dit qu'on s'aimait, mes « amis » m'ont abandonnée. Ils m'ont traitée de folle, de traître. Ils n'ont pas tenté de comprendre. Non, ils n'étaient vraiment pas de vrais amis. De vrais amis m'auraient soutenue, félicitée, aidée. Eux, ils ont simplement dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi. J'ai comblé leur vœu. Je n'ai jamais tenté de leur adresser la parole. Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles d'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, et bien d'autres qui n'ont pas accepté notre amour. Cela m'était tout à fait égal. J'avais trouvé l'homme de ma vie.

Quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'aimais cet Homme, ils ne m'ont pas prise au sérieux. Ils ont pensé que ce n'était qu'un fantasme d'adolescente, que ça allait me passer. Jusqu'à ce que je leur annonce Notre mariage. Ma mère a failli avoir une crise cardiaque, mon père m'a virée de la maison et m'a interdit d'y remettre les pieds. Ainsi, tout deux m'ont reniée. Le reste de ma famille a fait de même.

Je me suis retrouvée seule contre tous. Enfin, pas vraiment seule. Il y avait Lui. Lui, qui me soutenait lorsque j'en avais besoin, Lui qui me réconfortait, Lui qui me murmurait des mots doux le soir ou quand je me sentais mal, Lui, qui me comprend mieux que personne, Lui que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Nous nous sommes mariés, nous avons acheté une petite maison magnifique, nous faisions des projets, nous projetions de voyager, d'avoir des enfants. Seulement, en une seconde tout est parti en fumée. En une seconde, ma vie a été gâchée. En une seconde, Sa vie lui a été arrachée.

Ron, mon ami de longue date qui était fou amoureux de moi dans le passé, est venu chez nous. Naïvement, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait pardonné de L'aimer, qu'il voulait s'excuser et reprendre contact avec moi. Je croyais qu'on allait se réconcilier. Je l'ai donc invité à rentrer. Mon mari sortait de notre chambre et fut étonné de voir Ron, mais je sentais qu'Il était heureux pour moi que je reprenne contact avec mes amis. Une seconde après Son arrivée, Ron s'est tourné vers Lui, a pointé sa baguette vers Lui, une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Je commençais à paniquer. Je savais que mon amour n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Deux semaines auparavant, je lui avais demandé pourquoi nous portions toujours nos baguettes sur nous lorsque l'on était chez soi. Il n'y avait plus grand danger, Voldemort avait été détruit et nous ne recevions aucunes visites. Et Il m'avait souri.

Donc à ce moment, Il n'avait pas sa baguette, et moi non plus. Je me rappelle avoir tenté de raisonner Ron, mais rien à faire. Mon mari lui avait lancé un regard noir de fureur et lui avait dit:

-Mr Weasley, je vous prie de sortir de chez moi! d'un ton qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un.

Mais Ron n'avait pas bougé et avait rétorqué:

-C'est ce que je ferai... après vous avoir tué!

À ce moment, j'avais entendu dans ma tête Sa voix, Sa douce voix qu'il me réservait ["Hermione chérie, je t'aime. Vis pour moi, pour nous 2. Promets le moi!" "Non! Tu ne mourras pas... ou je te rejoindrai." "Hermione, non, n'y pense même pas! Vis ta vie avec un autre, pour moi, c'est tout ce que je désire, ton bonheur... Je t'aime"] l'échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes, puis tout s'était passé très vite. J'avais hurlé :

-Ron ne fais pas ça!

Mais il m'avait ignorée, aveuglé par la jalousie. Il prononça alors ces deux mots maudits qui m'enlevèrent mon Amour, ma raison de vivre "Avada Kedavra". Je hurlai, courai vers l'homme de ma vie, mais c'était trop tard. Je me rappelle avoir crié son prénom, Severus, l'avoir serré dans mes bras, l'avoir embrassé. Il n'avait pas répondu, ses yeux étaient éteints, c'était terminé. À jamais.

Puis Ron s'était avancé vers moi et m'avait dit :

-C'est pour ton bien Mione.

Je ne l'avais pas supporté. Comment pouvait-il rejeter ainsi la faute sur moi? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui était bien ou pas pour moi? Il m'avait tuée, j'étais morte en même temps que Severus. Je me souviens avoir ressenti une colère et une rage immenses, avoir vu une lumière blanche émaner de moi avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Cette lumière se dirigeait vers Ron.

Et me voilà, réveillée à Ste Mangouste, les médicomages m'ayant sauvé la vie. Ils sont venus m'expliquer que mon mari était mort, que inconsciemment, j'avais tué Ron à cause d'un trop plein de sentiments négatifs envers lui. Ma magie avait agi seule. Je ne serai donc pas jugée, il ne s'agissait que d'un accident. Mais je m'en fichais, j'écoutais à peine. Je ne pensais qu'à Severus, à ses dernières paroles "Vis ta vie avec un autre" Comment avait il pu penser que je vivrai alors que lui n'est plus? Et puis je pensais à tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensembles, à notre rencontre, à notre mariage, à notre lune de miel, à nos rêves... Je suis restée quelques jours à l'hôpital, puis ils m'ont dit de rentrer chez moi.

Je transplanai, et m'arrêtai devant la porte. Cette porte qu'il avait lui même montée. Cette porte qu'on avait peinte ensemble. Cette porte qu'il franchissait chaque jour... STOP! Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Et ce n'est qu'une porte! Que vais-je faire en voyant ses habits, notre lit défait, sa tasse de café... Je ne survivrai pas. Je décidai de ne pas entrer. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était impossible. Je me demandais alors où je pouvais aller. Je n'avais personne pour m'héberger, ou même pour discuter. Je n'avais que lui et Il n'est plus là. Son enterrement avait lieu dans 2 heures, je décidai donc de me rendre au cimetière dès maintenant, à pied. Ça me permettra d'arriver un peu à l'avance. Je ne souhaitais pas transplaner et rester 2 heures dans le cimetière à attendre qu'ils arrivent avec Lui. Sur la route, je réfléchissais à ce que je ferais après. Mais aucune idée ne vint. Sans lui, je n'étais rien, sans lui, j'étais seule.

J'arrivai enfin au cimetière après 1h30 de marche. Et je fus surprise. Le cimetière était bondé. C'était impossible. Tout ce monde pour Severus? Puis je distinguai dans la foule des visages familiers : Harry, le ministre de la magie, Lupin, Neville, toute la famille Weasley. C'est alors que je compris. Ron était enterré en même temps que Severus! Je me croyais en plein cauchemar. Une foule pareille venue dire adieu à un assassin et seulement moi pour sa victime! Je traversai la foule, essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible, après tout, c'est moi qui ai tué Ron. Étrangement, cette pensée ne me tourmentait pas. J'avais tué un homme et je n'y avais même pas songé, je ne pensais qu'à Severus. Tout en avançant, je remarquai que les visages se tournaient vers moi, et tout à coup, Mme Weasley se planta devant moi. Poliment, je lui dis:

-Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait

-Comment as-tu pu nous faire une chose pareille? Moi qui te considérais comme ma fille!

Tout le monde s'était tu et écoutait.

-Ne vous a-t-on pas expliqué que c'était un accident? Répliquai-je d'un ton froid à la manière de Severus.

-Je n'y crois pas. Tu l'as tué de sang froid alors qu'il voulait simplement discuter avec toi!

Je laissai éclater ma fureur:

-Non mais ça va pas la tête? Votre fils est venu chez MOI, dans MA maison, dans le but de tuer MON mari, ce qu'il a réussi à faire, et vous, vous me reprochez de l'avoir tué de sang froid! C'était un accident, ça a été prouvé! La seule personne à blâmer ici, c'est Ron! S'il n'était pas venu, il serait encore vivant et Severus aussi! Maintenant, laissez moi passer je vous prie!

Je la bousculai et continuai à avancer. J'arrivai là où il sera enterré. Tous les regards étaient encore dirigés vers moi, mais je m'en fichais. Deux hommes portaient Severus dans un cercueil standard noir simple, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en choisir un meilleur, étant donné que j'étais à l'hôpital. Ils le mirent en terre, je lui dis un dernier adieu. Je déposai deux lys blancs, ses fleurs préférées. Je commençai à pleurer. C'était plus fort que moi. Je vis que Ron arrivait, dans un cercueil doré magnifiquement orné. Il y eu un discours que je n'écoutais pas, j'entendis "un auror acharné au travail" "ami fidèle" "personne remarquable" "destin tragique"... J'en vomirai de dégout. Puis chaque personne présente déposa une rose rouge sur son cercueil, la plupart les yeux baignés de larmes, certains me jetant des regards emplis de haine que j'ignorai. J'étais dégoutée. Ron ne sera jamais puni, et il est enterré avec magnificence malgré le fait qu'il est un assassin. Severus, qui n'a commis aucun crime n'est pleuré que par moi. Je compris alors que plus rien ne me retenait à ce monde. On me connaîtra maintenant comme une criminelle. Ma décision était prise.

Je murmurai :

-Je vais te rejoindre Severus, excuse moi de ne pas être assez forte pour rester dans ce monde.

-Hermione ne fais pas ça.

Je sursautai.

-Harry? Mais... que fais tu ici?

-Je suis venu consoler ma meilleure amie.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Vas pleurer Ron et lâche moi! Tu rêvais de la mort de Severus, va faire la fête allez!

-Non.

-Quoi?

-Si je pars, tu vas te tuer, je le sais.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? Arrête de te moquer de moi Harry! Tu me détestes depuis que j'aime Severus, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole! Et maintenant qu'il est mort, tu viens? Maintenant que ma vie est gâchée, que je n'ai plus de vie, tu viens pour me rabaisser encore? Pars! Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai besoin de personne, seulement de Severus et il n'est plus là! Je ne vaux rien sans lui!

-Hermione écoute moi. Ne dis surtout pas que tu ne vaux rien. Tu es une personne brillante, attirante, gentille, intelligente, jolie, et tu es mon amie. Si j'ai rompu le contact, je t'avoue que c'est à cause de Ron. Je sortais avec Ginny à l'époque, et j'avais peur de la perdre si moi et Ron on ne se parlait plus. De plus, je savais qu'il était amoureux de toi et j'avais peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable, je voulais le garder à l'œil. Or, malgré mes précautions, c'est arrivé. Il a tué Rogue en pensant que tu l'aimerais ensuite. Je suis vraiment désolé Mione. J'ai donc décidé de venir mettre les choses au clair avec toi et d'essayer de me rattraper. Je suppose que tu ne veux plus rentrer chez toi, je peux facilement te dégoter un appartement grâce à mes relations, et puis, je te soutiendrai, je t'aiderai à te relever.

J'étais sidérée. Disait-il la vérité? Il a l'air sincère. Et pourtant, il semble y avoir un problème. Je le découvris aussitôt

-Et Ginny?

Ses yeux s'emplirent de tristesse

-Si je reprends contact avec toi, elle casse.

Je murmurai :

-Oui après tout, j'ai tué son frère.

Je réfléchis et pris rapidement ma décision:

-Harry, pars, laisse moi seule avec mes problèmes. Aies une belle vie avec celle que tu aimes de tout ton cœur.

-Mais Hermione, non, je...

-Chut Harry s'il te plait, c'est ce que je désire

-Tu es sure? Je veux dire...

-Assez Harry! J'ai dit pars et ne proteste pas. Merci pour ton aide, mais elle sera inutile. Même si je te suis aujourd'hui, demain je reviendrai ici pour en finir, et ta vie à toi sera gâchée. Pars, rejoins Ginny, réalisez vos rêves.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry s'exécuta. Il avait fait de son mieux pour me convaincre, en vain. Je l'avais compris, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il abandonne ses rêves pour moi, qui ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Je décidai d'en finir maintenant. Je fis apparaitre une dague en argent, et me la plantai dans le cœur, enfin là où je supposais qu'il était. Je murmurai "Excuse moi Severus, c'est trop difficile, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi..."

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'entendis une voix au loin hurler

-Hermione, non!

C'était Harry. Il y aura au moins quelqu'un pour me pleurer...

* * *

J'attends votre avis avec impatience!


End file.
